ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance International
"Just Dance International" Is a Just Dance game where all the foreign songs like from Just Dance Wii U Japan are playable in the US Version of Just Dance. Even some noncanon songs are playable. This game has 100 songs. New Features *Fire Moves - Your remote, joy con, or phone will violently vibrate if there is a fire move. If you match the fire move, It will display "AWESOME" *Unlockable Songs - This does not count as one of the 100 songs, but, they're unlockable. They count as extra songs *WiFi Dance Battle - You can challenge up to 50 players on the internet to dance with you. *Just Sing - You can now sing through Just Dance. Though the Wii U Game Pad, The Switch, and Your phone. *Left Hand Mode - You are now able to dance with your left hand. Songs Known * David Guetta ft. Akon - Sexy Chick (Noncanon) * Taio Cruz ft. Ludacris - Break Your Heart (Noncanon) * Cascada - Everytime we Touch (Noncanon) * Pitbull ft. T-Pain - Hey Baby (Drop it to the Floor) (Noncanon) * Krewella - Alive (Noncanon) * Vengaboys - We like to Party (Noncanon) * Inna - Sun is Up (Romanian/Noncanon) * Daler Mehndi - Tunak Tunak Tun (Indian/Noncanon) * Gunther ft. The Sunshine Girls - Ding Dong Song (Swedish/Noncanon) * Dinah Nah - Make Me (La La La) (Swedish/Noncanon) * Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - PonPonPon (Japanese/Just Dance Wii 2) * Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Ninja Re Bang Bang (Japanese/Just Dance Wii U) * Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Invader Invader (Japanese/Just Dance Wii U 2) * Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Crazy Party Night (Japanese/Noncanon) * Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Oto No Kuni (Japanese/Just Dance Switch) * Avril Lavinge - Hello Kitty (Japanese/Noncanon) * Other unknown 84 songs Unlockables * David Guetta ft. FloRida and Nicki Minaj - Where Them Girls At (Can be unlocked with 3 stars in Sexy Chick) * Cascada - Bad Boy (Can be unlocked by getting an "AWESOME" in the fire move of Everytime we Touch) * Inna - Endless (Can be unlocked by getting an "AWESOME" in the fire move of Sun is Up) * Gunther ft. Samantha Foxx- Touch Me (Can be unlocked with 3 stars in Ding Dong Song) * Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - cherrybonbon (Can be unlocked with 3 stars in Oto No Kuni) * Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - tsukematsukeru (Can be unlocked with 3 stars in PonPonPon) * Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Candy Candy (Can be unlocked by getting an "AWESOME" in the fire move of Hello Kitty) * Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Fashion Monster (Can be unlocked with 3 stars in Ninja Re Bang Bang) * Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Kira Kira Killer (Can be unlocked with 3 stars in Invader Invader) * Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Kanzen Keitai (Can be unlocked by getting an "AWESOME" In the fire move of Crazy Party Night) * Others Category:Video Games Category:Just Dance Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Ubisoft